No Secrets
by unlikelyRLshipper
Summary: D/L. Very short post-ep for 6.12, so spoilers ahead. Danny and Lindsay have a chance to talk after all that has happened to them over the course of the day. Sorry guys, summaries are still a weak point for me!


**OK, 2 fics in 2 days – this has been a little crazy for me. Once again, I apologize in advance if this feels rushed. This one is a post-ep for 6.12, so spoilers for that episode are ahead.**

**I own nothing, all mistakes are mine, but you already know all this.**

**One last thing: Hey TPTB, thanks for finally answering a question I have had since D/L got married. All I have to say is SQUEEEEEEEE!!!!!!**

**Enjoy!!!!**

* * *

**No Secrets**

Lindsay Messer arrived back at the crime lab after helping to catch Antonio Reyes and immediately began to search for her husband. They'd only been able to have a brief conversation retracing what had happened at the acupuncturist clinic before Lindsay was sent to go serve as a decoy for Karen Winston. Walking through the hallways, she failed to find him in any of the labs or in their shared office, so she headed to the only remaining place where he could be: the locker room.

Quietly opening the door and peaking inside, Lindsay wasn't at all surprised to find Danny pacing back and forth in front of his locker, fists clenching and unclenching in quick succession.

"You can't tell me that this is helping your back," she called out to him as she fully stepped into the locker room. Danny quickly turned at the sound of her voice and made his way over to her, throwing his arms around her in a tight embrace.

"I'm OK Danny, everything went according to plan," she whispered into his ear, trying to calm his frayed nerves. Pulling back from her, Danny looked at her with probing eyes as his hands came up to make sure that she was still in one piece. For a second, Lindsay was transported back several years to the last time she had gone undercover and Danny had shown so much concern for her safety. Smiling at the memory, she took one of his hands and led him to the nearby bench.

"What are you gonna do about your badge?"

Danny shrugged his shoulders. "I have no idea."

"You have to tell somebody, Danny. You can't just keep it a secret."

"I know. Flack's off tomorrow, so I guess I'll see if I can get him to help me track it down."

Lindsay nodded her head before pressing onto another sensitive subject. "Speaking of secrets, you need to tell me if your back is bothering you. While you may not think that we can afford for you to go on medical leave, between the two of us we can figure out how to rearrange our schedules so you can work a little less and I can pick up the slack."

Danny sighed and looked at her. "Linds, I told you, I'm fine, don't worry about it."

The skeptical look on her face told him that she wasn't going to drop this anytime soon.

"How is it that you get to worry about me serving as a decoy while I can't worry about you and your recovery?"

"Because they're not the same thing…"

"Yes they are," Lindsay abruptly cut him off. "You're not back at 100 percent and yet you're running around chasing suspects and rolling out of the way of oncoming cars. How can you expect me not to worry when you can barely bend down to open a dresser drawer without tweaking your back?"

Danny's eyes snapped up to hers and he realized that she had caught his reaction earlier on at the crime scene.

"Look Danny, I know you worry about me on the job because I worry about you too, but we both know what we're doing. But you've gone in the last 6 months from being in a wheelchair to walking again. I'm worried that you're gonna push yourself too hard and then something bad's gonna happen to you and you're not going to react quickly enough. So please, for my sake as well as Lucy's, can you just tone it down a little? You've got nothing to prove to anyone, so there's no reason to keep pushing yourself like this."

Lindsay's eyes pleaded with him and Danny knew that she was right. He leaned forward to capture her lips in a sweet kiss before replying. "How about we go relieve the babysitter, spend a lovely evening with our daughter, and then after that we take a look at our schedules and see if you can take a couple of my shifts?"

She smiled brightly at his suggestion and leaned forward to recapture his lips. They pulled apart and he returned the smile while each got up to collect their bag from their lockers. Danny finished first and stood beside her locker, waiting for her to return from the bathroom.

When she did, she found that her locker was already closed and her bag was seemingly ready to go, as Danny already had it on his shoulder. "You ready to go?" he asked just to make sure.

"Let's go home." She took her bag from him and placed it across her body before reaching for his hand and interlacing their fingers. Placing one last kiss to her temple, Danny let Lindsay lead the way out of the locker room and towards the elevators.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!!!!**


End file.
